The Molecular Biology Core has been in operation for the past fourteen years and has provided state-of-the-art methodologies for numerous molecular biological techniques and recombinant protein expression and purification. Operating funds for the Molecular Biology Core have come from the UAB CFAR and through a chargeback mechanism for services rendered. As the visibility and reputation of the Core has increased, the use by Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) members on non-CFAR projects have increased to approximately 50% of the Core activities. This is due in part to the success of CCC members for Breast and Brain Tumor SPORES and several joint program projects. To keep servicing the CCC members at an affordable cost, we are proposing to establish a joint CFAR/CCC Core with the following goals: Specific Aim 1: To train personnel (technology transfer) to assist in the various phases of plasmid construction, PCR, mutagenesis and expression/purification of recombinant proteins. Specific Aim 2: To provide the following contract services to CCC members at reduced costs: Plasmid DNA preparation, subcloning, recombinant protein expression, PCR and DNA mutagenesis. During the last fourteen years of operation, the Molecular Biology Core has assisted on average over twenty CCC members per year. The Core has averaged $40,000/year in chargebacks from CCC members. Most recently, the Core has provided expertise and service to CCC members engaged in Breast and Brain Tumor SPORE and joint programs projects between UAB and SRI designed to develop new suicide gene methods for cancer. We are requesting support for Core personnel to maintain the multi-disciplinary efforts to the Core and to keep costs affordable to all CCC members. The majority of the requested money then will be salary for key shared resource personnel (David McPherson) that is distinct from the supported CFAR Core personnel (Sylvia McPherson).